Sauvetage Brûlant
by ElizabethSH
Summary: COMPLET - CASKETT - L'arrestation final tourne mal quand Beckett et Castle se retrouvent face à deux tireurs pyromanes. Beckett est hors jeu, c'est maintenant à Castle de jouer.  pas de spoilers
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE PREMIER

Le tireur se remit à couvert. Les débris volèrent encore sous l'effet des précédents coups de feu tirés par les deux parties. Le détective Beckett en profita et scruta les horizons espérant apercevoir la nouvelle cachette du tireur; elle vit quelque chose bouger du coin de l'œil sur sa droite, elle pointa immédiatement son arme mais il n'y avait rien en vue.

- Rendez-vous Richards, des renforts arrivent. Il n'est pas trop tard p-

De nouveaux coups de feu la firent taire. Elle se remit spontanément à couvert et souffla un peu. Entre deux coups elle se découvrit et tira en direction des tirs et changea de position. Elle se remit à couvert.

- Je ne retournerai pas en prison, détective!

Pendant ce temps, Castle regardait la scène, le cœur battant, le souffle haletant sous l'adrénaline. Il l'observait. Il admirait sa force. Pas seulement sa force physique, mais sa force mentale qui l'a poussait à avancer et se battre pour ce qui lui semblait juste. La meilleure détective du service disait souvent son supérieur, le capitaine Montgomery. Puis, il regarda ce Richards. Il n'était pas stupide, il avait judicieusement planifié l'assassinat de sa femme, s'était exécuter, avait nettoyé derrière lui et avait faussé les pistes. Il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour s'en tirer indemne, mais Beckett avait vu net dans son jeu et avait rapidement reconstitué la scène et l'avais cerné, comme toujours.

Beckett essuya encore quelques coups de feu, et les rendit lorsque qu'un autre tireur fit son apparition à l'entrée Ouest de l'entrepôt. Elle se remit à couvert et réémit, entre ses dents serré, un appel à la radio, demandant des renforts de toute urgence. Elle fit également une mise à jour sur sa situation et sur celle des tireurs. Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et se leva pour aller se mettre à couvert. Les tireurs tirèrent sur l'étagère qui couvrait son déplacement, faisait tombé sur son chemin des pots de peinture et tout autres sortes de débris.

Castle vit les tireurs s'avancer dans la direction du détective. Ayant du mal à se contenir et à simplement regarder la scène sous ses yeux, il changea de place également, sans se faire remarqué.

Remarquant le mouvement des tireurs dans sa direction, Beckett se mit à courir. L'un des tireurs atteint l'étagère et se donna pour mission de la faire tomber sur la jeune femme. Elle atteint la fin de la longueur, mais elle n'était pas encore assez loin pour l'éviter. Elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'elle fût plaquée au sol sous l'armature. Sa tête cogna solidement le sol, mais elle ne perdit que momentanément la vue sous l'impact. Son arme à feu vola de ses mains et atterrit plus loin. Trop loin pour qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre. Elle sentit un filet de sang couler sur son front. Beckett tenta de se relever, mais l'étagère retenait ses jambes au sol. Elle resta allonger et coucha sa tête au sol, encore sonnée par sa chute.

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, il lui sembla que Castle apparut devant elle. Elle le vit attraper son arme et retourner les coups de feu, un genou à terre, plaquer contre une colonne. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune formation pour se genre de situation, elle en fut très impressionner. Elle en blâmera son coup sur la tête par la suite, mais en ce moment, elle le vit différemment; elle se surprit à éprouver une sorte d'attirance envers lui, elle le trouvait courageux –incroyablement stupide de se jeter au milieu d'une telle bataille – mais c'est cette stupidité, cette innocence qu'elle trouvait belle. Elle l'entendit lui dire quelque chose, mais elle ne compris pas quoi. Ses oreilles avaient cessé d'entendre depuis sa chute, elle venait de s'en rendre compte. Mais de ce constat, l'ouïe revint peu à peu.

- BECKETT? KATE! répétait-il.

Il y avait une pointe d'inquiétude dans ses paroles, dans la façon dont il prononçait son nom, son prénom. Elle aimait quand il prononçait son prénom. Elle se ressaisit. _Suffit les délires!_ Forçat-elle mentalement.

Il l'appela encore, l'obligeant à se ressaisir à nouveau.

- Mes jambes … répondit-elle, elles sont coincées!

Il tenta d'approcher, mais dû se remettre à couvert. Il vérifia les munitions restantes.

- Quand les renforts arriveront-ils? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- D'une minute à l'autre.

Il acquiesça légèrement de la tête, songeur.

Les coups de feu cessèrent soudainement. Les sens en alerte, Castle pointa l'arme et balaya la pièce, mais personne n'étaient en vue. Des bruits de pas couraient à travers la pièce. Il entendit un grincement métallique strident; quelqu'un déplaçait un bidon de métal.

- Ceci est un vieil entrepôt de voitures détective! Entendit-il de l'autre bout de l'entrepôt.

Un frisson traversa la colonne vertébrale de l'auteur. Il comprit tout de suite. En un instant, il se retrouva aux côté du détective Beckett et essaya de libérer ses jambes en soulevant l'étagère.

Elle était confuse

- Castle?

- On doit vous sortir d'ici au plus vite, donna-t-il pour seule explication cherchant toujours la meilleure prise pour soulever.

Il réussit à soulever l'armature de quelques centimètres et elle rampa hors de là. Elle se mit à couvert où il se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant, bien que les coups de feu n'avaient pas repris. Elle écouta la pièce; qu'étaient-ils en train de faire? Elle entendit du liquide tombé sur le sol, lorsque Castle la rejoignit. Elle se retourna vers lui, le regard interrogateur.

- Ils vont tout faire sauter, nous devons sortir. Murmura-t-il.

Il lui rendit son arme.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. « Ceci est un vieil entrepôt de voiture », le bruit métallique, le liquide sur le sol; ils allaient mettre le feu à l'essence et tout faire sauter! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas compris avant?

- Avons-nous un plan? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, on court jusqu'à la sortie à droite, à trois.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à ce moment.

- Un … commença-t-elle.

Ils savaient tous deux, qu'ils allaient devoir courir sans se retourner. La porte n'était pas proche et son chemin n'était pas dégager.

- Deux …

Leurs cœurs pompaient le sang; ils sentaient la pression et leurs taux d'adrénaline monté en flèche. En se regardant, ils savaient qu'ils partageaient sensiblement les mêmes pensées à cet instant.

« Sensiblement », puisque Beckett se surpris à avoir des idées de rapprochement d'une autre nature, ce qu'elle refoula instantanément. Bon sang, ce coup sur la tête était plus important qu'elle ne le croyait.

- Trois!

Castle partit en avant, cherchant le chemin, et Beckett suivit l'arme à la main, prête à les couvrir.

Les tirs reprirent. Elle s'arrêta visa et tira à son tour. Castle baissa la tête entre les épaules et s'accroupit. Il en profita pour regarder en arrière.

- Continuez Castle, je vous rejoins, cria-t-elle en ne le regardant même pas.

Il fût tenter de partir, mais trouva refuge derrière une grosse caisse.

Elle tira deux fois, se pencha et reprit sa course vers la porte. Voyant qu'elle repartait, il continua également.

Puis il l'entendit hurler de douleur. Il se retourna, paniqué. Elle n'était pas derrière lui. Il revint sur ses pas. Il la chercha partout, puis l'entendit gémir.

- Kate? Échappa-t-il en la trouvant enfin étendue sur le sol, ses deux mains couvrant sa jambe.

- Que faites vous encore ici? Lui reprocha-t-elle avant de se forcer à respirer pour tenter, en vain, de soulager sa douleur.

La balle était entrée au niveau du quadriceps, à l'arrière de la jambe, empêchant sa jambe de soutenir quelques poids que ce soit.

Il passa le bras de Beckket autour de ses épaules.

- Non! Castle, que faites-vous? Je vous ai ordonné de partir!

Il l'ignora et la souleva de terre lui arrachant un autre cri de douleur.

- Je ne peux pas courir! Constata-t-elle avec une once de panique dans la voix.

-OHÉ! DÉTECTIVE BECKETT! Gueula Richards de l'autre bout de l'entrepôt. VOUS PRÉFÉRÉ VOTRE STEAK … BIEN CUIT OU SAIGNANT? JE DÉMARRE LE BBQ!

_Ce type est un malade_, pensa-t-elle. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Castle sentant que cette fois il n'allait pas s'en sortir, mais elle y lut une expression qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas; de la colère; il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

De petites explosions commencèrent à se faire entendre dans le fond de l'entrepôt.

La porte n'était plus si loin, il se pencha et glissa un bras sous ses genoux et la porta dans ses bras.

Elle voulu résister, mais étant donnée les circonstances, elle ravala son orgueil de féministe occasionnelle et se laissa porter à contrecœur. Elle passa tout de même un bras par-dessus ses épaules et se souleva un peu afin d'allégé la charge de ses bras. Ils ne se déplaçaient pas rapidement, mais c'était plus vite que s'ils avaient marché jusqu'à la porte.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre. Qu'il était stupide, pensa-t-elle. Une larme quitta son œil. _Stupide_, se répéta-t-elle en appuyant son front contre sa tête, les yeux clos, les muscles tendus.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la porte. Il la défonça d'un coup de pied puissant, et sortirent dehors sur le stationnement.

Il fallait courir encore, et s'éloigner le plus possible de cet édifice. Il lui laissa poser les pieds au sol, mais garda son bras sur ses épaules. Il la tenait si fermement au niveau de la hanche qu'elle touchait à peine au sol.

D'autres explosions plus bruyantes et plus fortes retentirent derrière eux. Elle se retourna par réflexe. Certaines vitres avaient volées en éclats sous la force des explosions. Se retournant vers l'avant, elle vit la cavalerie arrivé dans l'immense stationnement.

Puis, elle se sentit projeter vers l'avant, comme si on l'avait poussé par en arrière.

L'instant d'après, elle était étendu sur le dos, au sol, l'ouïe cillant : la dernière explosion avait eu raison de l'entrepôt.

Elle toussa et sentit sa tête qui voulu exploser elle aussi. En libérant ses poumons des débris inhalés, elle sentit un poids sur sa poitrine; un bras. Elle suivit le bras du regard et vit l'écrivain allonger face contre terre à côté d'elle, les yeux clos, immobile.

Elle se tourna, oubliant sa jambe et l'appela. Pas de réponse. Elle l'appela à nouveau en le bougeant un peu. Il fini par gémir et tousser à son tour, lui arrachant un soupir de soulagement. Lorsqu'il eut reprit ses esprits, il lui demanda :

- Tout va bien?

Des mains vinrent les aider à se relever. Une fois debout, elle se rapprocha de lui en s'appuyant sur les bras qui l'entouraient pour alléger le poids sur sa jambe. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais elle le gifla du revers de la main avant. Les officiers qui les avaient aidés à se relever, l'éloignèrent instantanément de lui, ne comprenant pas plus la situation que le pauvre écrivain.

- Ne me refaites plus … JAMAIS ça! Poussa-t-elle à travers ses dents.

Elle s'appuya fermement sur un jeune officier à côté d'elle. Personne n'y comprenait toujours rien.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- Je vous avais ordonné de partir Castle! Je dois assurer votre sécurité, vous comprenez ça?

Il profita de sa pause pour essayé de répliquer, mais elle l'en empêcha :

- Rentrez chez vous, Castle! Est-ce bien c-

Elle eut un malaise; le monde céda sous ses pieds et elle vacilla. L'officier sur lequel elle s'appuyait la retint. Elle réussit à se ressaisir, puis se prit la tête, mais le monde ne s'arrêta pas de tourner autour d'elle.

- KATE! Entendit-elle répété comme étouffer dans du coton; les sons semblaient s'éloignés peu à peu. Elle détesta la sensation.

Elle fût mise sur une civière, ses forces semblaient l'abandonner. Elle se sentit molle, incapable de se soutenir seule, des points noir vinrent lui brouillés progressivement la vue.

Le détective Kate Beckett fût transporter en l'ambulance et y perdit connaissance peu après son départ pour l'hôpital.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE SECOND

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était calme. Cependant, lorsque ses yeux analysèrent son entourage, elle fût confuse. Elle prit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital. Elle balaya la pièce du regard, il y avait trois autres lits dans la pièce dont au moins un était libre. Elle sentit des bandages sur sa tête, elle toucha son front et sa tête avec ses mains. Un bandage semblait faire le tour de sa tête; _chouette_, pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Elle explora à nouveau la pièce du regard. Sur sa table de chevet, il n'y avait qu'une boîte de mouchoir et un livre. Un livre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle le prit et regarda plus attentivement la couverture. Elle y lut « Les Aventures de Sherlock Holmes » par A. Conan Doyle. Elle adorait les aventures de Sherlock Holmes, mais elle ne reconnu pas le livre comme lui appartenant. Elle le reposa sur la table, puis remarqua la chaise vide à son chevet, un manteau avait été posé sur le dossier; le manteau de Castle.

_Encore là_, pensa-t-elle. Elle lui en voulait, mais elle quelque part, elle était contente. Elle sourit en baissant la tête.

Elle s'inspecta ses membres et trouva une ligne intraveineuse fixé à son avant-bras lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et une voix familière l'interpeller.

- Comment allez-vous, Détective? Demanda le Capitaine Montgomery.

- Bien, monsieur, je crois! Répondit-elle.

- Bien, bien! Souffla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, le manteau toujours sur le dos, la mallette à la main.

Il lui sourit.

- Vous avez dû vous cogner la tête assez fort, détective! Trois points de suture et une commotion cérébrale. Oh et une balle dans la cuisse, je viens de parler à votre médecin. C'est à cause de la commotion que vous avez perdu connaissance.

- Merci … Et Richards, monsieur?

- On l'a attrapé qui essayais de fuir l'entrepôt quelques kilomètres plus loin, sur l'autoroute, avec son complice, ne vous en faites pas, ils font … « rôtir leur steak » derrière les barreaux!

Elle sourit, soulagée.

- Vous avez été très héroïque sur ce coup détective; deux tireurs, un civil à votre charge, aucun blessé grave, vous avez toute mon admiration.

Elle baissa la tête gênée; elle ne se voyait pas si héroïque. Montgomery ne fut pas impressionné par sa modestie; Kate Beckett avait pour habitude de se sous-estimer, c'était un de ses traits de personnalité.

Richard Castle entra un café à la main.

- Bon, commença Montgomery en regardant sa montre, je retourne au douzième, prenez-soins de vous détective.

- Merci, Monsieur! Ajouta-t-elle avant qu'il ne quitte.

- Mon plaisir Détective!

Il contourna l'écrivain et quitta.

- Oh vous êtes réveillée, dit Castle en posant son café sur la table de chevet, près du livre.

Elle se remonta dans son lit. Lorsqu'elle vit son visage elle ne pu s'empêcher :

- Mais qu'avez-vous au visage?

Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir giflé si fort.

- Oh! Ce n'est rien, rassura-t-il, c'est en tombant avec l'explosion. Et vous?

- J'ai connu mieux, mais ça va.

Elle hocha la tête, timidement, puis baissa les yeux.

- Euh, commença-t-elle, gênée, je crois que je vous dois tout de même des excuses, Caslte.

- Ne vous en faites pas avec ça. C'est moi qui vous dois des excuses pour-

- Non, Caslte, vous ne me devez rien.

Il lui sourit gentiment.

- Avez-vous besoin de quelques choses, dit-il en changeant de ton, revues, livres, jeux électroniques, DVDs …?

Elle sourit et répondit négativement.

- Bon alors … dit-il sur le point de prendre congé.

Elle attrapa sa main le retenant de partir. Il la regarda, mais elle garda la tête baissée.

- Merci, de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Dit-elle, le regardant enfin.

Il serra sa main puis la porta à ses lèvres.

Elle trembla légèrement au contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

Il afficha soudainement un sourire mesquin. Elle le questionna du regard, mais comprit assez vite quels genres d'idées tordues venaient de le traverser.

- Maintenant, vous devez faire tout ce que je veux …

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mi-amusée, mi-offusquée, mais il prit la parole avant;

- Vous me devez la vie, Détective, vous avez une dette envers moi…

- Dans vos rêves, Castle! Vous n'avez pas honte, dit-elle faussement éhonté, sortez d'ici!

Elle relâcha sa main. Il sourit, il aimait la mettre dans cet état. Il se retourna pour prendre le chemin de la porte. Elle attrapa le livre sur la table de chevet et le frappa avec en lui disant :

- N'oubliez pas votre livre!

Il fit la moue et se pris le bras en feignant la douleur. Elle lui leva un sourcil en guise de réponse. Il prit le livre, son manteau et son café.

- Je vous envoie la liste des services que vous devrez me rendre au courant de la semaine …

- DEHORS ! Le somma-t-elle.

Lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte, elle lever les yeux au ciel; _sacré Castle_!


End file.
